Through McGonagall's Eyes
by the-time-witch-at-221b
Summary: McGonagall's point of view during major events during each book, please tell me if i should change the rating to a K


**Hi friends! This is just a little one shot inspired by "Have A Biscuit" by, Dobby'sLittleHelper!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE**

* * *

McGonagall's POV

When I first saw Harry Potter, my first thought was the same as everyone else's. _The Boy Who Lived_ , and all that. But, as the years went on, I realized, there was much more to " _The Boy Who Lived"._

* * *

Year One

I called the "Great Harry Potter," into my office around the first two weeks of school. I wanted to ask him how he was here, at Hogwarts, but also, I was a bit curious about the boy myself.

"Hello Potter, I see you got my owl yesterday," I greeted him.

"Yes Professor," he replied, looking nervous.

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked right afterwards.

I myself was taken aback by this question, I had barely heard from Potter so far, unless it was about "The Boy Who Lived" coming to Hogwarts, I never heard of him doing anything wrong.

"No Potter, I just wanted to meet you properly," I replied.

"Oh."

"Yes, I have a few questions, that's it," I said.

So, I asked him, and he answered, he was just like a regular 11-year old boy though.

* * *

Year Two

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING POTTER!?" I screamed at Potter and Weasley. They had just gone into _The Chamber of Secrets!._ They could have gotten killed, and when I saw Ginny Weasley walking, supported by her brother, I was appalled.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" I kept on screaming.

"We had to, or Ginny would have died Professor!" Potter said.

I went silent for a moment, why was I yelling at two boys who had saved a girl's life?

"I see, well up to Dumbledore's office with you three," I said kind of shakily.

* * *

Year three

"Potter, Granger, I would like to see you a moment, go along Weasley," I said*

After I had spoken to Potter, I called Granger in.

"Ms. Granger, I have seen that you have requested a number of classes, all at the same time, I know you have been worrying about how you can do it, but I've come up with a solution," I took out a time turner.

Hermione gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Miss Granger, it is, you must decide what class to go to first, then as soon as it is over, you need to go to the other class, that you have "missed"."

"But, I must warn you, you can't use it for any other purposes except school, also you cannot tell Mister Weasley and Mister Potter," I said to the girl.

"I promise, I will not say anything, I will evade their questions too," Hermione replied dutifully.

"I have complete faith in you Miss Granger," I said truthfully.

* * *

Year Four

"Potter?" I asked, as he was going to the common room, "A word?"

"Of course Professor."

"So, you are the _fourth_ champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," I said.

"Professor, if you are trying to make me, what's the word, _confess_ , that I put my name in the Goblet, you can be assured, I did not," he said firmly.

I was taken aback, I was _going to ask_ him but I realized that he didn't just sound firm, he also sounded tired, as if he had been saying he same thing over and over again. I decided to believe him.

"Yes, I admit, I was going to ask you that, but now, I have complete faith in you, that you will succeed in the Tournament, and if you do not, it will still be okay," I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you, Professor," and with that, he walked out.

* * *

Year 5

"Potter, you got ANOTHER detention with Professor Umbridge!?" I asked, appalled.

"Yes, but she was just being so, wrong!" he replied.

"Yes I know Potter, but she is a Ministry plant, she reports everything back to Fudge, you cannot tell her anything!" I said.

He kind of paled at that last sentence, as if he knew, but he didn't think it was _actually_ true.

"Alright, I'll be more careful," he said firmly.

"You better," I said scared.

* * *

Year Six

 _Why_ was it always those three? I asked myself.

Philosopher's Stone, them, Chamber of Secrets, them! Sirius Black, them! Tri-Wizard Tournament them! Sirius Black _dying_ , them! Now this necklace business, it's just all wrong.

"Why is it always you three!?" I asked, baffled.

They didn't say anything, just looked scared.**

"Professor, we're just scared of what happened to Katie,"

I softened my expression, they didn't _choose_ , to be doing this.

"Very well, I will be informing you of her progress," I said.

* * *

Year Seven

"Crucio!" I hear a voice yell.

The man who just _spatted_ at me writhed in pain as I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Potter! Why did you do that?" I asked, but secretly, I was touched by Harry Potter.

* * *

 ***Not sure if this is the exact line, but if it is, don't own.**

 **** know this is not accurate to the book, but I just changed it for the story's sake**

 **OMG, this took me all week to write, years 3 and 5 were the hardest, I'd say. Please drop a review, MUCH appreciated, flames, constructive criticism I don't mind!**

 **bye!**


End file.
